


"The Talk"

by WeWereInfinite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Big Brother, Big Brother Alec, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, Gay dads, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec as parents, Menstruation, Period talk, Sweet, The Talk, awe, best brother, good dad, malec baby - Freeform, malec child, malec daughter, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: When Magnus tells Alec about their precious baby girl starting her period, Alec reminiscences about when he had that same talk with Izzy years ago. Magnus and Alec talk themselves into realizing they would be fine giving the period talk to their daughter. She needed them, after all.





	"The Talk"

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting all my "decent" old shadowhunters fics I would regret never being out there. Don't judge the writing too terribly because I've gotten better since I wrote these, even if I went through them many times for grammar, I personally am too far out of the fandom to care all too much more to add anything else anymore. Sorry not sorry. Let me know what you think?  
> *Wrote in 2015*

“What?!” Alec stared open-mouthed at his husband with intense blue eyes revealing his emotions. He looked wretched as he continued trying to think about what the situation was. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He looked up at the Warlock again. “She is only thirteen! I mean- I just-” He took a breath. He needed to calm down. He had known this day would come since the beginning; they both had. He let out a deep breath and nodded oddly. “Okay. When did it happen?”

Magnus grimaced and looked down at the Shadowhunter. “Last night, love. She came to me and- look, I went and got her stuff, but I have yet to- well- have, you know- “the” talk. I wanted to wait for you so we could do this together.” He forced a smile and extended his hand in offer. 

Alec smiled back and gratefully took Magnus’ hand. He took a deep breath and said, “This actually-” He stopped awkwardly and continued. “I have actually had this talk before…” When all he got in reply was a slightly cocked head in confusion, he went on. “Uh, when Izzy… I was the only one because my parents were in Idris for something and so it was only me…She came to me sobbing and so I did the best I could…” He blushed and ducked his head from the green cat eyes following him intensely. “But yeah, I uh- I was probably about fifteen and I was trying really hard not to die of embarrassment.” In fact, he was turning into a tomato just remembering it. He sighed as the Warlock took that in and smiled. Then, he pulled Alec’s hand and pulled his lover into his arms. Magnus pressed his chin into the Shadowhunter’s neck, immediately smelling the comforting scent of his husband. He breathed in Alec and tightened his arms that were wrapped around the shorter man. 

Magnus mumbled into Alec’s hair, “Alexander, darling. You are sincerely the most amazing, most warm-hearted person I have ever known. You are the best, most loving brother. You are by far the greatest, and most exceptionally devoted father in the universe, my love. And I do love you so, Alec Lightwood.” 

Alec blushed as he hugged the Warlock tighter to himself. “I love you, too, Magnus. But you are wrong about something.”

Magnus slithered out of the Shadowhunter’s muscular arms and squinted his eyes at him questioningly. “What’s that, darling?”

“I am not the greatest, nor the most exceptionally devoted father in the universe, Mags. I can’t be. You already hold that place.” He smiled at the grin that slowly spread across his lover’s beautiful face. Alec wanted nothing more than to grab the Warlock’s face and kiss that beautiful smile. So he did. 

After a few more minutes of the couple simply being wrapped in each other’s comforting arms, Alec pulled away and with an encouraging smile, asked, “Are we ready?”

Magnus had to grin again at how adorable his husband was. He loved the moments when they literally felt like one person. This was one of those moments. He took hold of Alec’s hand again and kissed his cheek quickly. “We’re ready.”


End file.
